


A Wish for Christmas

by Katef



Series: A Wish for Christmas [14]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, M/M, Seasonal, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Wherein both our boys' wishes come true.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: A Wish for Christmas [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011852
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: Drabble Day - due 23 Dec - Christmas Eve prompt





	A Wish for Christmas

**Prompt: Christmas Eve:**  


It was an even more hyper than usual Blair who preceded his partner into the loft, well aware of, but unperturbed by Jim’s indulgent grin. He had good reason for his exuberance – well, several good reasons, actually – and he couldn’t have calmed down much if he tried. It was still reasonably early in the afternoon of Christmas Eve, but they had managed to escape earlier than usual from the bullpen with Simon’s blessing, so were looking forward to an evening just kicking back and relaxing together. 

However, that wasn’t all by any means as far as Blair was concerned. 

Firstly, he had been astounded and thrilled by the size of the monetary donations he had received from the unit on behalf of the two charities, and also by the sackful of gifts and toys for the children, which he intended to distribute in the morning. It was over and above what he had expected, and he knew that the recipients of both good causes would be more than grateful for his friends’ generosity. 

Not only that, but knowing that Blair would only be away for part of the day doing his voluntary work, Jim had quietly approached Simon and gotten Christmas Day off after all, and that had thrilled Blair no end. He knew that he could bring home dinner for them to enjoy together, and the fact that Jim should want to spend time with him made him feel warm and cherished. 

Also, he had daringly put up a few tasteful decorations in the loft, plus a small tree, hoping that Jim wouldn’t take offence, and had been both relieved and pleased when Jim had simply nodded and murmured, “Looks nice, Chief.” 

All in all, Blair had reason to hope that the holiday would be truly pleasurable for them both. 

And he wasn’t wrong. 

\--------------------------  


Much later that evening, having enjoyed a dinner of home-made lasagne, courtesy of a still bouncing Blair, they sat together watching seasonal movies, just relaxing and enjoying each other’s proximity. 

Screwing up his nerve, Jim finally turned to face his friend, encouraged by the gently inquisitive expression on Blair’s attractive face. 

“Uh, I was thinking, Chief, that perhaps we could exchange gifts this evening? That is, if it’s OK with you? Not that I’m expecting anything…” and he tailed off awkwardly, realising how tactless that sounded. But he just really wanted to see his friend’s reaction to his gift… 

Luckily, Blair understood exactly where he was coming from, and nodded eagerly, because he too desperately wanted to see Jim’s reaction to _his_ gift! 

“Sure, Jim! That’s a great idea!” he said eagerly, bouncing to his feet. “I’ll just go get yours,” and before Jim could reply, he shot over to his bedroom and retrieved the gaily wrapped parcel from its hiding place behind the bookcase. Stopping in front of Jim, he shyly held it out. 

“Uh, Merry Christmas, Jim!” 

Deeply touched, Jim took the package carefully, and held out his own gift for Blair to take. “Together, Chief?” he asked. 

Blair nodded eagerly, and they both began to unwrap their gifts. 

And both gasped in real delight. “It’s beautiful, Jim!” 

“How did you find such a perfect gift, Blair?” spoken almost simultaneously. 

Then they gazed at each other, their expressions warm and their loving smiles meant for their partner alone. 

Taking his courage in both hands again, Jim decided it was now or never, and reached for the sprig of mistletoe he had hidden beside the sofa. Holding it up, all he had to do was offer his guide a look of tacit invitation, and the response was everything he could have hoped for. 

His face lighting up like the sun, Blair threw himself into Jim’s welcoming arms and onto his lap, offering his mouth for a kiss that Jim was more than happy to receive and to which he responded uninhibitedly. 

And as their passion grew, they both realised that this was just the beginning, and that their lives together from now on would inextricably entwined. 

And they wouldn’t have it any other way.  


**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, one and all! :)


End file.
